Bobby's Underground Adventure
by BobbytheGhosthog412
Summary: What if Frisk never got the True Pacifist run, and instead just settled with not killing anyone, and living with the monsters underground in peace? Many years later, a new human falls into the Underground. Is he peaceful, murderous, or will these 'alternate timelines' come into effect? Need new title. Involved dark themes not suitable for younger readers. Toby Fox owns Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

Winter: What the…?

Demon: Where are we?

Cheezel: I thought this kid have up on writing, like a year and a half ago?

Bobby: *walks in holding his hands behind his back* Ah, I see. Someone's reading this, so it must be worth the effort to continue writing. *chuckles* As some of you may know, I am the writer known as Bobby the Ghosthog. And, as you may know as well, I haven't updated my other account, the original 'Bobby the Ghosthog' account, in over a year. I… kind of most interest, as well as had no time to write. But, I'm going to try to write more. And before anyone goes in the reviews and complains about my 'script-like' writing, it's an author's note, stressing the readers. *sigh* Without further ado, enjoy this Undertale fic, with Frisk being present, but not being the protagonist. Also, the barrier isn't broken, because of reasons I'll explain later. Another also, but you should expect this. Undertale spoilers. Don't wanna spoil? Get the helm out of the fanfiction fandom. XP

 **UNDERTALE**

 _Bobby's Pov_

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On data like this, kids like me…

Probably shouldn't be climbing a mountain with a history such as Mount Ebbot. A history of anyone who climbs it, never returns. Just ask the last kid who went up here. Frisk, I think? Oh wait. You can't. Frisk never came down.

Whatever. I'm on this stupid dare to climb to the top and pick one of the special golden flowers at the peak. Well, if I get the flower and come back down, I'll be a 'legend'. If not… I'll just be another face on the milk cartons. Ha. As if they do that anymore. I'll be forgotten faster than last week's Tumblr post.

I grab into the large boulder in front of me and begin to hoist myself to the top. I'm almost there. I can see little specks of yellow at the peak, and start to jog to the mostly flat peak. I say mostly flat because just before the top, there's this large hole that is surrounded by vines. I step closer to the edge, and gaze into the dark abyss. This is probably where everyone disappeared to.

Well, I'm not stupid enough to- "AAAAAAH!"

A vine tripped me, and as I fell into the only darkness, only this graced my lips. "Damn it!"

When I woke up, my hand shot to my head. I felt like I had gotten into the liquor cabinet again. "Ugh…"

I opened my greyish light blue eyes slowly, my light brownish, dirty blonde bangs blocking a bit of my vision. I brushed them away, before sitting up. I glanced around. I was laying in a bed of the golden flowers. Did they… break the fall?

I glanced up, and say the hole I fell in several stories up. Huh. Maybe I'm dead, and a ghost. Eh. Could be worse. I could be in Hell.

I stood up and pinched myself in the arm. Well, still alive. There was a dark, empty hallway ahead of me, so I began walking down it. I sure as hell ain't waiting to be rescued. At the end of the hallway, there was a purple doorframe. I stepped through, and was met by what appeared to be one, singular folded flower in a plot of grass the color of bright emeralds, illuminated by odd, glowing blue mushrooms.

The flower turned to me suddenly, and had two happy eyes and a bright smile. Something about this thing set off alarms in my head right away. Maybe the face have it away. It its sickly sweet voice. "Howdy. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower! Say, you're new to the Underground, ain't ya? Someone ought to teach you how things go around here! And I guess that someone should be me!"

Suddenly, a cartoony red heart began to glow from inside my chest. My eyes widened.

"See that? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being!" The flower spoke, smiling all the while. "Your soul starts out weak, but it can grow stronger with LOVE. You want some LOVE, don't ya?"

I nodded hesitantly. I liked getting stronger. "Good. Now, down here, LOVE is shared through… 'Friendliness… Pellets.'"

Small white pellets appeared above the flower, as well as either side of it. "Grab as many as you can~"

So, being the follower of my instincts, I dodged them all.

The flower's eye twitched, and its voice for just a smidge deeper. "Hey, buddy? You missed them." He sent a couple more at me, and I pretended to trip, ducking under them.

The flower's voice had a hint of anger in it, as the smile was replaced with a frown. "Are you dumb, Run. Into. The. Bulle-" It cut itself off, and spoke in a softer voice. "Friendliness Pellets." It shot more pellets at me so fast, I couldn't dodge. As soon as the pellets strip my skin, I couldn't move. I couldn't feel my limbs at all.

Flowey began to speak in a higher pitched version of its happy voice, and it creeped my out. "You idiot. I'm this world, it's kill it be killed! Why would I give up a chance like this!?" Pellets surrounded me, and Flowey began to laugh maniacally. As they closed in, I closed my eyes. Survive a 10 story drop, and get pulled by a talking flower. Maybe this really was Hell.

A soft, but stern male voice broke through the laughter, silencing it. "That's enough, Flowey. Don't you think you've wasted enough human souls?"

Flowey grit his teeth, and glanced back at the voice, bringing my gaze to him. It was a young teen boy, same age as me, with long, shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes, tan skin, a purple sweater with two small blue stripes, blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. "But we were just getting to the fun part! Why must you always ruin my fun, Frisk?"

Flowey pouted and the pellets shot into the ground. Frisk walked over to me and sat me up, holding me up while also pulling out a small jug of some sort. "Drink this. It will heal you."

He brought the jug to my lips and immediately the taste was very strange. I almost spat it out, until I started feeling my limbs again. After that, I just tried to swallow it before I got too much of the taste. Once I felt 100%, I shot up. "What the hell was that? Why did a flower just try to kill me? And finally, is that really you, Frisk?"

Frisk was silent for a moment. "This is Spicer Cider. A monster drink that when Frank by humans, heals them. All monster food heals humans. As for Flowey… He can be a… handful… some times. And finally, yes, it's me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Monster drink? Like the energy drink?"

Frisk laughed a bit. "No. Monster. As in beasts and creatures. But they're not evil. They're nice."

I just gave him a look. "I think you've spent far too much time down here alone, with evil talking flowers."

Frisk grabbed my hand and began walking towards the entranceway he came from. "Let me show you." He pulled me through a room with sux pressure plates, and a switch. He stepped on four of them before pullinv the switch, and suddenly, a karge door opened next to him. He continued to pull me along. We reached a room with two moats, and a couple of swutches with faded yellow arrows. He pulled the switches, and spikes, blocking another hallway, shrunk into the ground. Frisk continues pulling me. "You know, you don't need to pull me." He stopped and laughed softly.

"I guess you're right. But still, follow me." He led me past an old worn dummy, sitting in silence. When we reached the next room, he began walking ahead. "We should see some soon. This is where I first met Froggit." He smiled and continued walking, oblivious to the world around him.

Bobby: Hope you enjoyed. Follow, Favorite, Review. All that jazz. And I'll see you in the next Chapter. Bobby the Ghisthog, phasing out. ^^


	2. Pacifist Route Part 1

Bobby: Welcome back to Bobby's Underground Adventure.

Demon: That title still sucks.

Bobby: You're ok. For now.

Cheers I : If you're looking for a disclaimer, check the summary.

Bobby: This chapter starts the "Pacifist" route. Next chapter starts the "Genocide" route. I will be alternating between the two timelines. Expect murder and other dark themes next chapter. This is the soft happy version. ^^

 **Pacifist**

 _Bobby's Pov_

I started to jog after Frisk, trying to catch up. "Wait up!"

He seemed too lost in his daydream to hear me. He was also too far ahead to notice when a large white frog about half the size of him hopped out onto the path from the water behind him. It looked towards him and smiled, then turned towards me. Its black eyes stared at me for a moment, before a small white fly appeared above it. It shot forward, towards me, and my now glowing heart. I stepped to the side, and the fly just buzzed past.

"Ribbit, ribbit." It croaked, looking at me expectantly. I didn't know what to do. What is a guy supposed to say to a giant frog?

Suddenly, four options came to mind. I could **fight** it. I could **act** a certain way. I could use **items.** Or I could show **mercy**. I decided that if Frisk could survive down here by being nice, maybe I could too.

I smiled. "You have such a lovely skin tone."

The frog looked at me questioningly, before blushing. Another fly appeared, but it just buzzed off in another direction.

I told the frog that we didn't have to fight. It seemed to understand and nodded, putting a few small shiny coins on the ground before hopping in the water again. I hesitantly walked over to the small pile of coins and picked them up. They were light as a feather, as well as being yellow, like gold. I pocketed them and ran after Frisk, who had stopped in front of a large bed of spikes.

"Um… where's the puzzle to get past these spikes?"

"The spikes ARE the puzzle. Just, don't step down very hard." Frisk stepped onto the spikes, which disappeared under his feet. "Follow the same path I take."

He began to make small zigzag patterns in the spikes, avoiding the real ones expertly. I wonder how many times he has done this before? I imitated his moves, not as quickly or as precisely, but with just as much not dying as he had done.

Once we were across, he turned to me and smiled. "Wanna race to the other end of this hallway?"

I looked down the hallway. It was quite long, and walking down it would take about ten minutes. Besides, running is fun. I nodded "Get ready to lose."

He chuckled, and took off down the hallway at an almost impossible speed. "What the hell!?"

I took off after him, trying my best to keep up. I could see him stop at the end of the hallway a minute later, and I could practically feel his grin. When I reached him two minutes later with a small huff, I glared at him. "How are you so fast?"

"When you run around the Underground every day to meet all your friends, you get faster." Frisk said with another smile.

I rolled my eyes and just continued walking. Frisk followed me. "Hey, do you have a phone?"

I nodded. "Can I see it really quick?" I pulled out my smartphone and handed it to Frisk. He began tapping at it. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to ask you your name."

"It's Bobby." I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my phone number. If you're ever in need of anything, just call me." Frisk handed me my phone back. "Nice phone, by the way."

"Thanks."

Something in Frisk's pocket beeped, and he pulled out a slightly more bulky phone than mine. "Oh dang. Hey, I have to run. Why don't you head to the end of the Ruins, and meet up with Toriel? I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"Um, sure. How long will you be gone?"

"An hour or two at the most. If you walk, you'll be at Toriel's home in about 45 minutes. I'll let her know you're coming. See you in a bit." He took off once again, disappearing behind a corner.

I sighed and began walking after him. I was stopped by a small, yellowish, kind of round bug monster floating in front of me. It had its arms tucked against its chest, whimpering softly.

"Please… don't hurt me…" The bug said, meekly.

My first instinct was to console it. "Hey, it's okay."

It didn't even listen. It just took off, dropping some gold coins in the process. I sighed and picked up the coins. Does every encounter with monsters involve them dropping money?

I just continued on, occasionally encountering combinations of the frogs and bugs. After about 15 minutes, I found a small rock puzzle that involved pushing them onto pressure plates. The first two rocks were compliant, going on the pressure point with minimal effort.

The third refused to budge. After a couple minutes of pushing, pulling, poking, prodding, and a few soft smacks, I have up. "What kind of simple puzzle just sits there and refuses to slide?"

A sudden voice broke the tension. "One that doesn't like being bossed around."

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around. There weren't any frogs or bugs around, or anything else for that matter, besides myself and the rocks.

The voice spoke up again. "Come on. Isn't it obvious? It's me!"

I glanced at the rock suspiciously. "Am I crazy, or is a rock talking to me?"

"I can't say much for your sanity, but yes. There is certainly a rock talking to you."

I gazed at the rock for a moment. First a flower, now a rock. What's next? Is there going to walking jello and carrots? I chuckled. No way that was happening.

"Um, hey. Would you mind moving over to that pressure plate, so I can move onwards?"

The rock seemed to deep in thought. Or was just being silent. No facial expressions on a rock. "Sure. Why not? You seem like a nice kid." The rock slid over to the pressure plate, and the spikes obscuring the path went down.

"Um… Thanks, err…"

"Rocky."

I deadpanned. "Thanks… Rocky."

"Don't mention it. Just head on out."

I did just that. But right before I stepped on one of the holes, the spikes shot back up, nearly impaling my foot. I jumped back a few feet.

I heard laughter. I turned to the rock. "What the hell!?"

"Relax. I'm just messing with you!" I gave it a very unamused face.

"First Frisk, and now you. Humans must not be able to take jokes very well."

"Just slide into the pressure plate again. Please?..."

The rock sighed. "Fine."

"And stay there?"

"…Fine…"

I smiled. "Thanks Rocky." I quickly ran through the spikes before it could change its mind.

I was met with a small pile of leaves, as well as a white, spectral figure. It seemed to be wearing… headphones?

It turned to me and I took a step back. "I thought I stopped seeing ghosts a couple months ago…"

It spoke in a depressed, teenage boy voice. One of the first monster to actually have a noticeable gender. "I'll just get out of your hair. You seem to not like ghosts…"

Thinking quick, I smiled. "I actually really like ghosts. I just… kinda got freaked out when another one appeared." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

He looked at me before giving the smallest smile. "Another nice human. What are the odds?"

He phased away with a somewhat happy sigh. "Um… bye?..."

Hopefully, all encounters with monsters would be like this…

Bobby: And, Pacifism, off to a great start.

Demon: Yes. But wait till next chapter!

Cheezel: Why are you so excited for this?

Bobby: The genocide route is fun~ *grins*

Winter: Until your ass got to Undyne, and then Sans! *laughs*

Bobby: *unintelligible mumbles* Whatever. I beat them. *turns towards you, the reader* Review. Follow. Favorite! Don't be lazy and just read. That's Sans' job. And until next time, this is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out. And spelling his name right.


	3. Genocide Route Part 1

Bobby: Hello, and welcome to the first portion of the Genocide Timeline.

Demon: *holding a bucket of popcorn* This is gonna be good.

Winter: Yes!

Bobby: As I have warned you twice already, I will repeat it once more. Third time's the charm. As if. This chapter contains murder, murder, and guess what? Murder! I've ignored enough of these warnings myself to know that they don't work. But, just so I'm not on the wrong end of any sharp objects, there's a warning. It should be within view from the very moment you open this chapter. Read and tell me what you think.

 **Genocide**

 _Bobby's Pov_

I started to jog after Frisk, trying to catch up. "Wait up!"

He seemed too lost in his daydream to hear me. He was also too far ahead to notice when a large white frog about half the size of him hopped out onto the path from the water behind him. It looked towards him and smiled, then turned towards me. Its black eyes stared at me for a moment, before a small white fly appeared above it. It shot forward, towards me, and my now glowing heart. I stepped to the side, and the fly just buzzed past.

"Ribbit, ribbit." It croaked, looking at me expectantly. I didn't know what to do. What is a guy supposed to say to a giant frog?

Suddenly, four options came to mind. I could **fight** it. I could **act** a certain way. I could use **items.** Or I could show **mercy**. This thing attacked me. "If it's a fight you want, you buggy bastard, it's a fight you'll get!"

I quickly grabbed a branch from a pile of leaves. I held it in a manner similar to a sword. It sent three flies at me, all at once. I sidestepped and ran close to the frog, bringing the branch down as hard as I could on its small, soft skull. A crunch filled the air. It looked at me with its pure black eyes, its mouth open slightly in shock. The frog croaked. Then it croaked. It turned into a fine dust, which blew away on a soft breeze.

Where it came from, I have no idea. But while the dust blew past me, away from Frisk, a quiet whisper in the back of my mind stated something I was both familiar, and unfamiliar with.

"You gained 10 EXP. Your LOVE increased. You are now Lv 2."

My eyes widened. I leveled up from killing the frog? I gain LOVE, that thing Flowey was talking about by killing things? Was I in some kind of RPG!?

I looked down and found about half a dozen pieces of gold on the ground and picked them up. It's official. I'm in an RPG. "Fucking sweet!"

I ran after Frisk with a small grin. He stopped in front of a large bed of spikes.

"Hey, why do you have a stick?"

"I like having a walking stick on mountains… Um… where's the puzzle to get past these spikes?"

"The spikes ARE the puzzle. Just, don't step down very hard." Frisk stepped onto the spikes, which disappeared under his feet. "Follow the same path I take."

He began to make small zigzag patterns in the spikes, avoiding the real ones expertly. I wonder how many times he has done this before? I imitated his moves, not as quickly or as precisely, but with just as much not dying as he had done.

Once we were across, he turned to me and smiled. "Wanna race to the other end of this hallway?"

I looked down the hallway. It was quite long, and walking down it would take about ten minutes. Besides, running is fun. I nodded "Get ready to lose."

He chuckled, and took off down the hallway at an almost impossible speed. "What the hell!?"

I took off after him, trying my best to keep up. I could see him stop at the end of the hallway a minute later, and I could practically feel his grin. When I reached him two minutes later with a small huff, I glared at him. "How are you so fast?"

"When you run around the Underground every day to meet all your friends, you get faster." Frisk said with another smile.

I rolled my eyes and just continued walking. Frisk followed me. "Hey, do you have a phone?"

I nodded. "Can I see it really quick?" I pulled out my smartphone and handed it to Frisk. He began tapping at it. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to ask you your name."

"It's Bobby." I replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you my phone number. If you're ever in need of anything, just call me." Frisk handed me my phone back. "Nice phone, by the way."

"Thanks."

Something in Frisk's pocket beeped, and he pulled out a slightly more bulky phone than mine. "Oh dang. Hey, I have to run. Why don't you head to the end of the Ruins, and meet up with Toriel? I'm sure she would love to meet you."

"Um, sure. How long will you be gone?"

"An hour or two at the most. If you walk, you'll be at Toriel's home in about 45 minutes. I'll let her know you're coming. See you in a bit." He took off once again, disappearing behind a corner.

I sighed and began walking after him. I was stopped by a small, yellowish, kind of round bug monster floating in front of me. It had its arms tucked against its chest, whimpering softly.

"Please… don't hurt me…" The bug said, meekly.

I grinned. "Don't worry. This won't hurt to much."

I swung the branch at the bug, sending it flying into a wall. It made a soft thumping sound, before it turned into a soft powder. The voice spoke again. "You have gained 2 EXP and 4 gold."

Bugs don't give much EXP. Frogs do. Not to self: Kill more frogs.

I continued to walk, when two frogs jumped out from behind the corner, seeming like they were talking with each other. Must be ribbiting conversation. They both noticed me and I smirked. "Two frogs?"

These frogs seemed to be stronger. One if them summoned about five flies, but still only shot one at a time. Stupid frog. Delaying my turn is just that. Delaying it. I dodged them with ease. The second frog sent out a large ball of white energy that seemed unstable. It got close to me and suddenly shattered, sending little magic balls everywhere.

That took me a bit by surprise. They almost hit me, but I slipped between two of the attacks.

My turn. I brought the stick up again, slamming it down on the first frog's head. It let out a pained ribbit before blowing away by another strange wind.

The second frog seemed angered by this. It brought its hind legs back and took a pose similar to a cat about to pounce. It leaped forward fast, using its entire body as a weapon. I stepped to the side, and watched as it landed right beside me.

I shoved the stick into its stomach and it expelled a large amount of air, as well as some water. It fell to the ground, looking up at me. Its eyes pleading for mercy. I pushed the spear much harder into its stomach, as a small rear graced its features. It then promptly turned to dust.

"You have gained 8 EXP and 10 gold." The voice stated.

"Sweet." That means I have… 20 EXP and 17 gold overall." I grinned.

I continued walking, finding a sliding rock puzzle. I slid the first two rocks down easily before moving on to the third. I pushed it for a minute, before making sure nothing was obscuring the path. After pulling away some twigs, I pushed again. It didn't move an inch. "What's wrong with this damn puzzle?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, thank you very much." I heard a voice speak. "Doesn't anybody read that sign back there?"

"What sign? And who's talking?"

"The one that says 'Three out of your rocks recommend you push them. And it's me. The rock that doesn't recommend you push me."

I counted quickly. "But there's only three rocks here."

"Oh yeah… Kimberlite retired last month."

"Can I go through?" I asked, disregarding his comment. "I need to go somewhere."

The rock made a noise similar to a scoff, and it rolled its non-existent eyes. "You humans are always in such a rush."

I thought for a moment. "Is it possible to kill you?"

It seemed nervous, before sliding onto the pressure plate. "Why don't you go on ahead? Places to be, monsters to fight…"

I smirked. "Thanks." Then I walked into the next room.

Two bugs were talking. "Did you here? There's a new human in the Ruins!" The first one stated quietly.

"I heard he's not as nice as Frisk though…" The second one sounded worried. "He's been **Fighting**."

I grinned and stepped closer to them. They gasped. "It's him!"

"Don't hurt us!"

Suddenly there was a ring of white butterflies flying around my chest. "Stay back!"

I stood there with the butterflies fluttering by me softly, until they disappeared. The one big was panting, it slowly landing on the ground. "What a shame. The only big that could manage an attack can't keep it up for more than thirty seconds." I kicked the downed insect, watching it turn to dust like the rest.

I turned to the other bug that was currently sobbing. I grabbed it by its wings and tossed it on the ground. I held the stick like a golf club. "Hey, bug. Guess how many EXP I gat for killing the two of you."

It whimpered, before asking, "H-how many?..."

"Four!" I yelled, and sent it flying into the wall next to the ashes of the other bug. I watching it as it followed in its friend's footsteps. Or should I say flight pattern? Either way, it was dead.

"You have gained 4 EXP." The voice said, yet again.

Called it. I continued walking, and found myself right before a white figure with headphones on. "Ah! Another ghost!"

I stabbed the lying ghost in the side, the stick going straight through. "You do realize that you can't kill what's already dead?"

Fuck. I don't want to die! "Are you going to kill me?"

"…No. I'm not really up for killing a human right now. See ya later." It disappeared.

"You have lost 1 experience point."

That's strange… Why was it not an acronym this time? Eh, whatever. Now I have to grind even more EXP!

Bobby: Hey guys. How'd you like the chapter? Why don't you leave a review? ^_^

*Megalovania starts playing loudly*

Sans: I heard someone was talking shit, like I wouldn't find out.

Bobby: Uh… Hey! Here's a question for the audience. Who does the best Sans voice for you? For me, it's SuperShadic X250. If you haven't heard it, look up "Genericon 2016 (First Place Winner! :D)" It's funny. And awesome. Check it out. Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out. X3


	4. Pacifist Route Part 2

Bobby: Welcome back to Bobby's Underground Adventure.

Demon: Title still sucks.

Sans: Couldn't think of something better?

Bobby: It was two in the morning when I uploaded. I think?

Cheezel: Just read.

 **Pacifist**

 _Bobby's Pov_

After the run in with the ghost, I let out a sigh of relief. Ahead was a split path, a left, and straight. I went straight.

I found a room full of cobwebs, and two signs. I read them. One said, "Spider Donut- 7G" and the other said, "Spider Cider- 18G". I pulled out all the gold pieces the monsters had given me after they had 'battled' me. I had 13 pieces, so enough to get a donut, at least. Both signs had tiny print at the bottom that said to leave the gold in the webs. I put six pieces back in my pocket, and set the other seven in the closest web I could.

Suddenly, three large spiders descended from the ceiling, holding something circular, wrapped in wax paper. They put the wrapped donut into a paper bag and set it in my hands. "Thank you."

I smiled and stepped out, holding the bag at my side. I'll save it for later. Turning to the right, I headed up the path leading to another large room, which had a few of the frogs from earlier. They turned to me and waved. I waved back. They turned back to each other, ribbiting and croaking. I walked by them, seven I felt something drop on my head. My hand rose to touch my hair, and found something sticky, squishy, and foul-smelling. I looked up and saw a greenish yellow slime hanging on the ceiling. Only it didn't hang for long, dropping into my head, encasing it in its slimy jello-like body.

I refused to scream, if only to stop it from getting in my mouth. I ran around blindly, the slime jiggling with every turn.

It had to happen eventually. There was only so much space to blindly run in before hitting a wall. I let out a small, muffled "Oomph." Before falling back, the slime sticking to the wall, with me falling on my back, holding my head. The slime made a weird sound as it left, but I didn't care. I was just glad it was off my head.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled softly. I could feel the slime remnants in my hair. I hoped this Toriel had a shower I could use. I began to walk faster. It's already been about an hour and a half, thanks to all these distractions. Frisk probably isn't bothered by all the monsters like I am.

I began to run quickly, when something stuck out of the ground, tripping me. I landed on my chest, the momentum carrying me over my head, and onto my back. I tilted my head so I could see what tripped me, and guess what. First the jello, now a giant orange carrot. Seeing my favorite vegetable made my stomach growl, and I questioned myself on the last time I ate.

The carrot smiled and spoke. "Catch the green one. It's good for you."

Considering the last time a plant talked to me, it was a liar. But this one seemed nicer. Besides, it was already magically creating white vegetables and a singular green one. It shot them at me one by one, the green one being shot last. I grabbed it from the air and looked at it. It was a very green apple. I took a bite and was instantly hit with the most delicious granny smith I've ever had.

"Mmm. Thank you." I took another bite.

The carrot smiled more before sinking into the ground once again. I continued on, eating the apple, and solving some puzzle about the room 'spinning.'

I was about to leave the room when I was stopped by a one eyed, small horned, round monster. It instantly reminded me of Mike Wazowski from Monsters Inc. I almost started laughing until it started glaring at me. "I can tell from the look in your eyes that you're about to laugh at me."

I took a deep breath and questioned it. "Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I look like that one monster from that movie you humans made."

"I thing it's awesome that you look like one of the more famous animated movie characters."

Its eye opened widely. "You do?" It smiled softly. "Thank you."

It handed me some gold and walked away.

I continued on and was met with another split pathway. But before I could decide, something large and purple bumped into me, sending me on my ass. "Ow."

The large being looked down to me, before holding out a white furred hand to help me up, speaking in a soft, motherly tone of voice.. "Are you alright, child?"

I took her hand and stood up. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to find Toriel's house. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

She chuckled, holding her free hand to her mouth. For the first time, I got a good look at her. She was tall. Almost seven feet tall. She wore a long purple dress that went down to her feet, but didn't cover them, telling me that they were bare. On the front of the dress was the same insignia that I saw on most of the doors on my way here. She was also a humanoid-ish goat with small horns.

"Why, of course I know where it is, child. It is my house, after all!" She smiled and let go of my hand, taking a step back.

"Oh. So you're Toriel?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded happily. "Yes. My son Frisk told me you were coming in about 45 minutes, but that was over two hours ago, so I decided to come looking for you."

"Oh, well, Frisk forgot to mention that every monster would try to stop and fight me." Then it occurred to me. "Did you say, 'son'?"

"Oh, why yes, yes I did. You see, I sort of adopted Frisk after he fell down here. He was all alone, and needed someone to care for him." She smiled. "He even thinks of me as his mother."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"You know what else is sweet? I have a surprise for you! Consider it a 'Welcome to the Underground' present."

She took my hand once again and led me to a one story house made if the same purple brick as the rest of the Ruins. Thank god I liked purple, or I would be so sick of this place. She led me inside, where it was drastically different. The floor was made of a lightly colored wood, the walls a soft shade of beige, almost like sand, and a dark colored railing around a staircase that I assumed led to a basement. To the right I could see a short hallway with a couple of plants, and doors to rooms.

To the left I could see a dining room table, two reclining chairs in front of a fireplace that was currently burning, and the doorway that I assumed led to the kitchen, based on the smells coming from that direction. "I have made a special pie for your arrival." She quickly sniffed the air. "Child, why do you smell so awful?"

"Some kind of slime fall into my head and soaked into my hair."

"Well then, why don't you go and take a shower? If you leave the clothes by the door, I can give you a fresh pair while I wash these ones." She said, while pinching a bit of my shirt and pulling on it.

"That would be very kind of you, Miss Toriel. Thank you."

"It's no problem, dearie. Why don't you hurry on into the shower. I'll retrieve your clothes and leave you some more after I pull this pie out of the oven." She smiled once more. "It's the second door on the right."

"Thank you." I said, before we parted ways, me hurrying along to the door which she said was the bathroom. I stepped inside and began to disrobe, taking off my black t-shirt and jeans, along with my black boxers, black socks, and my red and blue gloves and shoes.

What? Got a problem with me wearing gloves? Deal with it. They're nice, comfy, and keep my hands clean. That being said, I folded all of my clothes and set them in a pile by the door, and putting my gloves in my shoes. Now, naked as the day I was born, I stepped into the shower, and began turning the knobs until it was hot, but not too hot. I began vigorously scrubbing my scalp in an attempt to get as much of the slime out as possible. To my surprise, the slime mixed well with water, and was almost 100% water by the time it got down the drain.

After fixing the slims in my hair, I began to wash the rest of my body with a bar of soap. At some point during the middle of my shower, a knock came at the door. "Hey, Bobby, it's Frisk. I'm supposed to give you these clothes and take your old ones. Can I grab them real quick?"

I had to speak a little louder over the water. "Sure."

I glanced over at the shower curtain in a last ditch effort to make sure no one would see me in the shower. It was a light green color, which went well with the soft blue color of the walls. It wasn't transparent at all. "Yeah, come on in."

I heard the door open softly, and what sounded like fabric being picked up and put down. Soon the di t shut again, and I quickly finished up my shower. I slowly turned the water off and pulled the curtain back, grabbing a towel and drying my face. I began drying my hair vigorously, before drying the rest of my body. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out, looking at the clothes.

He hadn't touched my shoes or gloves, and he left me pretty much my same outfit, plus a green sweater with a large yellow stripe in the middle. I quickly put them on, the jeans being a little baggy, just how I like them. The sweater wasn't really my color, but I still put it on, and looking at myself in the mirror, I thought it looked pretty good.

I slipped my shoes and gloves on and opened the door, walking towards where I heard Frisk and Toriel laughing. "And so I said, 'pasta la vista, baby!'" Frisk said, laughing more.

"I'm assuming Papyrus didn't like that?" Toriel chuckled.

"Sans sure did. Papyrus just went up to his room, grinning but still mad."

I just stood in the doorframe listening, never really finding a time to jump into the conversation as they told puns, some of which involved Italian dishes. I was just about to walk away when Frisk looked up and saw me. "Bobby, why don't you come over and join us?"

Toriel looked up too. "Yes, join us. The pie is probably done cooling, so we can have a slice now." She stood up and stepped into the kitchen. I sat on the floor cross legged next to the fireplace. I looked at Frisk, who currently had a joke book in hand.

Toriel came back holding three plates of some pie that smelled sweet. She gave us each a plate. "Thank you, Mom/Toriel." Frisk and I said respectively.

"You're very welcome." She gave her another sweet smile. "It's nice to see such well mannered boys."

Frisk smiled. As did I. But for some reason, something came to mind. "Hey Frisk, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Frisk nodded. "Fire away."

"Why is it that most of the monsters who saw me tried to attack me? And why didn't they have genders?"

"Well, for the first question, they just look to spice up life a little. Things can get a little boring here in the Ruins. They don't mean to hurt you… much. They just want some fun."

"As for the second question…" Toriel continued. "Most monsters are asexual. Froggits, Whimsuns, Moldsmals, Vegetoids, and Loox are all asexual. Most of the monsters outside of the Ruins don't fall under either gender except for a select few races."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Good. Any more questions?"

"Are you the only two that live here?"

Bobby: I'm having trouble with something, and I need a second opinion on where to add a specific character. If anyone would like to help, it would be greatly appreciated. This is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	5. Genocide Route Part 2

Bobby: Sorry if the amount of EXP has been wrong for the past chapter. I was going off what I remembered, and the last time I did Genocide was a month before school ended. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll make sure the level is okay by the time I reach each boss. It was just part of the many little factors for the plot.

 **Genocide**

 _Bobby's Pov_

After the run in with the ghost, I let out a sigh of relief. Ahead was a split path, a left, and straight. I went straight.

I found a room full of cobwebs, and two signs. I read them. One said, "Spider Donut- 7G" and the other said, "Spider Cider- 18G". I pulled out all the gold pieces I had gotten from **fighting** and placed 18 in the web on the right. After all, the more expensive, the better it heals, right? Not that any of them had gotten a hit off on me.

Five spiders descended from the ceiling, giving me a jug just like the one Frisk made me drink before. Great.

I walked out, heading forward in the Ruins. I heard a strange squelching sound in an utterly empty hallway. I gazed around the room, looking left, right, forward, back, down, _up._ On the ceiling there was some kind of slime. It fell to the floor with a splat. It began moving toward me, slowly, sickeningly, until I shoved the stick through its body. It wiggled around for a moment before it too turned to dust.

The little voice spoke again. I didn't fully listen. I don't really care how much EXP I get. I just know I want to keep grinding. I continued on for a little while, when something popped up, out of the ground. It was orange and green, had a face, and smelled like vegetables. The smell of it made me realize how hungry I was.

I looked at the carrot again. I can't eat anything with a face. I just have to kill it. I swung the stick against the side of its head… area…? The result was a loud cracking noise. At first I thought I broke my stick, until I looked at the large tear down the carrot's side. It looked at me weakly before the hole it was in was filled up with dust. I assumed I would become very familiar with dust.

I chuckled, and spent the next half hour turning slimes, carrots, and this weird ant-like monster. It's dust now. Finally, after doing another stupid puzzle, I was met by the solitary guard of a very important looking door. It reminded me of Mike Wazowski.

"I've seen what you've done, murderer."

"Is that supposed to be a joke? Because you only have one eye?"

"Picking on me now, eh? You've run out of victims. I'm the only monster left in the Ruins…"

"So, after you, no more EXP grinding?"

It narrowed its eye, or squinted. "You're a sick human."

"And you're a pile of dust." Before it could react, I had already plunged the stick into its only eye, causing it to shriek before falling over and turning into exactly what I said. I picked up the coins and my stick, using it as a cane and continuing on my journey. After another split path, I went straight again, finding a turn that led to a l arte balcony, and a small, you knife.

I picked up the knife and experimentally swung it around.

It was a step up from the stick, at least.

I turned around and stepped back to the split pathway, and was immediately bumped into by something large and purple.

The large being looked down to me, before holding out a white furred hand to help me up, speaking in a soft, motherly tone of voice.. "Are you alright, child?"

I took her hand and stood up. "Yes I'm fine. I'm just trying to find Toriel's house. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?"

She chuckled, holding her free hand to her mouth. For the first time, I got a good look at her. She was tall. Almost seven feet tall. She wore a long purple dress that went down to her feet, but didn't cover them, telling me that they were bare. On the front of the dress was the same insignia that I saw on most of the doors on my way here. She was also a humanoid-ish goat with small horns.

"Why, of course I know where it is, child. It is my house, after all!" She smiled and let go of my hand, taking a step back.

"Oh. So you're Toriel?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded happily. "Yes. My son Frisk told me you were coming in about 45 minutes, but that was over two hours ago, so I decided to come looking for you."

"Oh, well, Frisk forgot to mention that every monster would try to stop and fight me." Then it occurred to me. "Did you say, 'son'?"

"Oh, why yes, yes I did. You see, I sort of adopted Frisk after he fell down here. He was all alone, and needed someone to care for him." She smiled. "He even thinks of me as his mother."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"You know what else is sweet? I have a surprise for you! Consider it a 'Welcome to the Underground' present."

She took my hand once again and led me to a one story house made if the same purple brick as the rest of the Ruins. Thank god I liked purple, or I would be so sick of this place. She led me inside, where it was drastically different. The floor was made of a lightly colored wood, the walls a soft shade of beige, almost like sand, and a dark colored railing around a staircase that I assumed led to a basement. To the right I could see a short hallway with a couple of plants, and doors to rooms.

To the left I could see a dining room table, two reclining chairs in front of a fireplace that was currently burning, and the doorway that I assumed led to the kitchen, based on the smells coming from that direction. "I have made a special pie for your arrival."

"I'll go get it." Toriel smiled and went into the kitchen, just as Frisk came up the stairs from the basement area.

"Hey, Bobby. How are you liking the Underground so far?"

"Alright, I guess."

Toriel came back holding three plates of some pie that smelled sweet. She gave us each a plate. "Thank you, Mom/Toriel." Frisk and I said respectively.

"You're very welcome." She gave her another sweet smile. "It's nice to see such well mannered boys."

Frisk smiled. As did I. But for some reason, something came to mind. "Hey Frisk, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Frisk nodded. "Fire away."

"Why is it that most of the monsters who saw me tried to attack me? And why didn't they have genders?"

"Well, for the first question, they just look to spice up life a little. Things can get a little boring here in the Ruins. They don't mean to hurt you… much. They just want some fun."

"As for the second question…" Toriel continued. "Most monsters are asexual. Froggits, Whimsuns, Moldsmals, Vegetoids, and Loox are all asexual. Most of the monsters outside of the Ruins don't fall under either gender except for a select few races."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Good. Any more questions?"

"Are you the only two that live here?"

Bobby: I'm running on fumes. This is Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


	6. Pacifist Route Part 3

Bobby: I'm tired. And I'm out of witty things to say, so just read.

 **Pacifist**

 _Bobby's Pov_

 _(A few days later…)_

Toriel let me stay with her and Frisk. We tend to sit around and read books all day, Toriel breaking the silence with a pun or joke, a laugh, and then back to reading about the history of the monsters. Apparently, monsters are much weaker than humans, but humans were afraid of them, so after a war, they locked the monsters under Mount Ebott with a powerful barrier.

7 human souls are needed to break the barrier. Frisk told me that they used to have 6, but Flowey took them and tried to become a god. There's no way to extract the souls from Flowey, as well as the fact that Frisk refused to let Flowey take my soul.

Frisk disappeared into the basement just after breakfast a lot, and came back just before dinner. I asked him about where he was going, and he told me that he was visiting some friends. He said that the Ruins are not the end of the Underground, and that the basement led to Snowdin.

Toriel seemed a little worried when we talked about leaving. "Frisk, is it wise to allow Bobby to leave the Ruins? The monsters out there are much stronger, and they don't hold back that often."

"He's going to be ok. If it makes you feel any better, I can go with him."

Toriel sighed. "That doesn't make it much better…"

"Trust me, everything will be alright." Frisk smiled.

And that's how I was led into the basement by the two of them. We walked down a long hallway, turning left and being met by a large purple door with the same symbols as Toriel's dress. She stepped in front of it, crossing her arms. "Frisk, stand aside."

Frisk did so, a bit hesitantly.

"Bobby, in order to leave, you have to show me that you won't die." A flame began to burn brightly above her open right hand.

"Is attacking me really necessary? I mean, can't I be trusted not to die?"

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't think you're ready. The monsters beyond this door, they're faster. Stronger. It will only get harder to get them to back down from a fight." The flame grew bigger.

I held my hands up. "We don't need to do this."

"Enough! Fight me, or go back upstairs!" A wall of flames came towards me. I jumped back and to the side, feeling my hair getting singed.

"What if I refuse both options?"

"Then I will just have to burn you down." She said, darkly. "Then nurse you back to health."

"You went a little crazy on me there." I replied a bit dryly.

Her eyes narrowed as flames surrounded me. "I refuse to watch another child disappear out that door forever."

The flames grew hotter and drew nearer. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not some little child."

Toriel glared at me. The flames shot towards my chest, and I ducked, but a little too late. My hair suffered once again.

I looked up at her. "Please stop this. I don't want to fight you."

"If you leave the Ruins, things will only get harder for you."

"Life never gets any easier, Toriel." I countered.

She growled at me. Actually growled. "Don't play that game with me, child." Another wall of flames were dodged.

"You know, if there was a big button with the word **mercy** on it, I would be using it right now."

"You can't get through life by sparing everyone!"

"Frisk did!"

That silenced her. "Frisk…" She trailed off.

"Don't give me that, 'He's special.' Bullcrap. I had enough of that up on the Surface."

She sighed. "You wish to go out and explore?"

I nodded. "Fine. Just know that you won't be allowed back."

"What!?"

She looked down at the floor.

Then erupted in giggles. "I'm kidding. Just be back before dinner tonight."

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

Frisk smirked. "What do you expect? This is just the… Tu-Toriel!"

Frisk and Toriel laughed. I just grinned and shook my head. "Every day with these puns." I chuckled.

I walked up to the large doors and slowly pulled them open. I stepped beyond the doors, which shut behind me. The room was dark, except for one patch of grass illuminated by some mushrooms. And in the center of the grass was a single. Yellow. Flower.

"Howdy!"

"Go away."

"For a pacifist, you sure can be rude." Flowey rolled his eyes.

"For a flower, you sure do talk much."

"Touché, you sack of meat."

I crossed my arms. "Are you going to attack me, petals?"

"There would be no point in attacking you. Frisk would just **load** his **save file** now that he knows you exist."

"Um… What?"

"If you were more **Determined** , maybe you'd understand." Flowey winked.

I sighed. "If you're not going to attack, why are you here?"

"Well, it's been about six years since someone new was introduced to the Underground. It's a new variable in the equation. And, if you die along the way, I can have the seventh soul in order to become a God!" Flowey's face sported a wicked grin.

"Well, cut those plans short. I'm not dying any time soon."

"Well, if not, at least it'll be fun to watch you stumble around the Underground. _Won't it?_ "

Flowey chuckled.


	7. Genocide Route Part 3

Bobby: Another night of insomnia, another chapter started at 2AM. Just a note, this is where the M rating really kicks in. Bad things happen to goat mom, and if you can't handle that, just skip to the next Chapter. But once again, these warnings never stop anyone. And I blame the internet for the thoughts that led to this chapter. But writing dark stuff is fun, as is reading it. Enjoy, my readers.

 **Genocide**

 _Bobby's Pov_

Toriel let me stay with her and Frisk. We tend to sit around and read books all day, Toriel breaking the silence with a pun or joke, a laugh, and then back to reading about the history of the monsters. Apparently, monsters are much weaker than humans, but humans were afraid of them, so after a war, they locked the monsters under Mount Ebott with a powerful barrier.

7 human souls are needed to break the barrier. Frisk told me that they used to have 6, but Flowey took them and tried to become a god. There's no way to extract the souls from Flowey, as well as the fact that Frisk refused to let Flowey take my soul.

Frisk disappeared into the basement just after breakfast a lot, and came back just before dinner. I asked him about where he was going, and he told me that he was visiting some friends. He said that the Ruins are not the end of the Underground, and that the basement led to Snowdin.

One of the days Frisk was gone, I was sitting in the garden, reading a book. It was peaceful. Quiet. Empty.

Until a little flower popped up in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked, without looking up from my book.

"I've been watching you, Bobby. You killed every monster in the Ruins. How does it feel?"

"It feels like I'm in a game. An awesome RPG."

"Well, how would you like to add more fun to this… game?" Flowey smiled his creepy happy smile.

"…I'm listening."

"Well, you're a teen, aren't you? A male teen?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You must be full of hormones, and desires." The flower grinned.

"Where are you going with this?"

"When your next impulse arrives, why don't you act on it? After all, this is only a game, right?" Flowey smirked.

"Are you telling me to rape someone?" I raised an eyebrow. To be honest, I was getting a mixed reaction from myself.

"Yep!" Flowey winked. "If you want, I can help you."

"How are you going to help? Why are you helping?"

"Just get Toriel out here."

I called out loudly. "Toriel, can you please come out here for a minute?"

A moment later, Toriel stepped out of the house and walked over to me. "What is it, child?"

"Someone wanted to see you."

"Who?" She asked.

Vines wrapped around her ankles, yanking her to the ground on her back. The vines wrapped around her wrists, holding her arms down too. "Me!" Flowey flashed a sinister grin.

"Release me at once, you weed!"

"You're not the one in charge, now. It's the human!"

Toriel looked at me questioningly. "What does he mean?"

"Shut it!" A vine wrapped around Toriel's short muzzle, shutting it with a soft clack of her teeth.

"Go on. Have fun."

"In not really, feeling it. You know?"

Flowey brought one of his leaves up to his chin. Vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped around parts of Toriel's dress. They all jerked in a different direction, leaving the dress in tatters. With the dress nothing more than scraps of fabric, her body was revealed to the world.

Toriel turned bright red, and began pulling harder on the vines. I stepped over to her, and knelt beside her. I moved my hand up her soft stomach, and stopped on her breast. I gave an experimental squeeze.

Toriel made a muffled sound of surprise. I squeezed a bit harder.

Toriel's short moan was muffled. I grinned a bit. "This might work."

I dragged my finger around her nipple, before pinching it softly. Another muffled moan, followed by more struggling.

"You're not going to get away, Toriel." I said softly. "You're at my mercy."

I unbuttoned my pants and pulled out my manhood at half mast. The sight made Toriel's eyes widen.

She began moving frantically, erratically. "Oh, someone's excited to be dominated!" Flowey said, grinning.

"Don't ruin the moment by talking, Flowey." I moved my hand down to her womanhood.

She closed her legs as tight as she could. With her legs bound, all she did was squeeze my hand softly between her thighs. "Don't be shy."

I pulled her thighs apart, and began rubbing her not so innocent flower. She gasped, actually opening her mouth a bit. "You like that, don't you, Toriel?"

She blushes hard and turned away. I plunged a finger as deep as I could into her folds. She let out a small shriek. "Don't look away. I want you to watch what I do to you."

Toriel whined as I began sliding my finger in and out. It began to get slicker each passing moment, as Toriel's juices began to build up. I slipped in another finger and pushed them deeper. Toriel continued her struggle with the vines, though by now, even she must know it was useless.

I pulled my fingers out slowly, as Toriel looked at me pleadingly. "You're wet enough." I moved between her legs and pressed the head against her slick opening. Toriel have one final tug, trying her hardest to break free of her restraints.

She failed. I began pushing in. Toriel yelled as loud as she could, once again muffled by the vines. I continued pushing in until I was fully sheathed in her. Pulling back out before slamming back in, earning another muffled scream.

 _ **(Scenebreak)**_

I pulled up my jeans, and zipped up. The vines slowly pulled back into the earth, no longer restraining Toriel. Now with her arms and legs free, Toriel curled up in the fetal position, and began to ball her eyes out.

I turned to the little flower. "That was fun. Now, where is the entrance to… Snowdin? Was that its name?"

Flowey spoke. "It's in the basement." I nodded and walked into the house.

I stepped down the first few stairs cautiously, half expecting Toriel to suddenly appear and grab my wrist, telling me not to play in the basement.

I dismissed the thought.

The stairway was short, but at the bottom was a long, long hallway. That seemed to be a thing that monsters liked. Long, narrow hallways. Hopefully Snowdin won't have many of these.

It took a good 5 minutes to reach the end of the hallway, which turned on to a room. It was mostly empty, except for, another thing monsters seemed to enjoy. Large doorways with that same pattern.

I pushed the door open and was blinded with light.

Bobby: I am sorry that this took so long, oh 5 readers that actually make it to the last chapter every month. I lost the creativity for a little while, as well as dealing with some depression, but I'm going to try harder. Also, writing the rape scene was awkward and difficult. Every time I tried to write, I could get a sentence in before I just sat there, looking at the screen blankly. I'll try and get the next Chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises.

Bobby the Ghosthog, signing out.


	8. Pacifist Route Part 4

Bobby: Well, writing this immediately after finishing the last chapter, while I have creativity. *looks around* Well, since no one else is here, I can just start it. Also, sorry fot uploading the wrong chapter after being gone for so long. I must have labeled my chapters wrong. XP

 **Pacifist**

 _(Bobby's Pov)_ (As if it would be anyone else.)

Flowey's eyes never left me as I walked around his little flower self to the door which apparently led to Snowdin. The doors slowly opened to the a blinding light. I shielded my eyes for a moment and waited. Once the light died down, the room was filled with a cold gust of air.

"Good thing I got this sweater." I said, rubbing my shoulders.

I stepped out into the chilled air and heard the soft crunch of snow beneath my feet. I took a few hesitant steps into the snow before the doors shut behind me. I glanced back, before shrugging. Maybe Toriel wants to keep her home heated?

I glanced down what appeared to be a pathway, with tall and thin, but heavily clustered together dark trees. I could feel like I was being watched. I pushed that thought aside. Frisk said I was in no real danger. I started down the path. It was somewhat nearly shoveled and clear, except for a large branch in the middle of the path. I stepped over it without a second thought.

Crack.

It suddenly split in half, splintering a bit, but not hitting me. I began to jog along the path. Definitely being watched. The steady sound of footfalls on the cold earth told me I was being followed as well. I went into a full on sprint. The footfalls got faster, and harder. I glanced back and could make out a dark figure a few feet behind, standing still.

I felt something block my foot. Then I hit the dirt, landing on my stomach and knocking the wind out of me. I cursed myself for making a cliché horror movie mistake. Never turn around while running. Except, this isn't a movie. There's a real person who's chasing me in the woods, while I just lie in the snow. Fuck.

Before I could get to my dear and take off again, I heard a chilling chuckle. "Well, kiddo, you sure aren't making a good impression. Frisk said that you were going to be _cool_."

I wondered for a brief second if everyone I encountered down here would tell these puns. Then I shook it off, much like the snow in my hair, and stood up, turning to the sound of the voice.

He was still chuckling. I looked at him blankly. "So, you get your rocks off by chasing teens through the snowy wood? Must have fallen into an indie horror game."

He just chuckled more. He brought a bony finger up to his eye… socket. He wiped away a tear and grinned at me. Well, he was grinning at me before, but he seemed to be putting more emphasis on it. "Kid, you're a riot."

He held out his hand and winked his eye socket. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"So, is every monster's last name their type or species, or are you just unoriginal?" I took his hand.

The whole forest grew quiet, except for a loud farting noise. "Oh, I'm very original. But there's nothing wrong with the classics." He pulled the whoopee cushion off of his hand and pocketed it. Probably got later use.

I just grinned and shook my head slightly, looking down. "I can tell we're going to be great friends, Sans. Well, if you want to be, that is."

Sans just continued to grin and shrugged, winking. "Sure, why not?"

"Fantastic." I smiled.

"SANS! WHERE ARE YOU? DID YOU MEET THE NEW HUMAN YET?" A voice, not too far off yelled with great enthusiasm.

"That's my bro. Better go introduce yourself. Frisk's been hyping up Paps since you fell down here."

I nodded and continued the walk down the path, Sans following behind. There was a bridge over a small gap, surrounded by large wood pillars. They weren't blocking it by any means, but they sure seemed to try.

Never the less, we continued on and came into a clearing, where a tall, lanky monster was looking into what appeared to be a post of some sort. "SANS? ARE YOU SLEEPING UNDER THE COUNTER AGAIN?"

He turned to us. "AH, THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER…" His gaze fell upon me and for a moment, utter confusion was across his features. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE OTHER HUMAN!"

I softly waved, a little unnerved by his unbridled excitement. He quickly adjusted his white shirt and red scarf, before putting one foot up on a rock that seeking just appeared. "GREETING, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FRISK HAS TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!"

I smiled at his pose and his name. "Oh, he did?"

"YES! BUT HE DIDN'T TELL ME HOW DIFFERENT HUMANS CAN BE. THE ONLY THING YOU HAVE IN COMMON WITH FRISK IS HIS TASTE IN STRIPED CLOTHING."

I looked down at the sweater. "Oh. Yeah, I guess." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"DO ALL HUMANS LIKE STRIPES?" He asked, taking his foot off of the rock.

"Definitely not. This is just some spare clothes Toriel let me borrow while mine are in the wash." I laughed a bit.

"So, kiddo . I don't believe we caught your name." Sans spoke up, looking at me with his eyes slightly closed.

"Oh, I'm Bobby." I said. "Frisk didn't tell you that?"

"NO, HE DIDN'T. FRISK ACTUALLY SPENT HIS FIRST MONTH AND A HALF, RUNNING AROUND THE UNDERGROUND SIMPLY BEING CALLED 'HUMAN'."

"Dang. That's crazy."

"I know. You'd think the kid might've said something, but he seemed fine with it." Sans shrugged.

Sans reached into his jacket and pulled out a red bottle with a nozzle on the top. He offered his hand out. "Want some?"

I stared at it for a moment. "Is that… Ketchup?"

Sans nodded. "No thanks." Sans shrugged, once again, before tilting his head back and taking a swift swig of the condiment. I shuddered.

Sans tucked it away into his jacket. "SANS, WHY WASTE YOUR TIME ON THAT KETCHUP WHEN YOU CAN HAVE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI?"

"Did you say spaghetti?" I had little stars in my eyes. I could practically feel them.

"WHY, DIDN'T YOU HEAR? THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI IN ALL THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus grinned ear to ear. Well, if he had ears.

"Can I try some!?" I was a little giddy.

"SURE THING! WE CAN HAVE LUNCH, AND HANG OUT, AND BECOME FRIENDS!" Papyrus yelled with glee, taking off down the path on the other end of the clearing. I sweatdropped. Everyone runs so Damn fast down here.

"Well, if you wanna catch up, you better start walking." Sans said, before leaning up against a tree.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I know a shortcut." He winked and walked off into the dense trees. There was a faint whooshing sound, then silence.

Well, better start going. I have spaghetti to try! I took down the path Papyrus went down.

Bobby: Read, review, favorite, follow, if you'd like. Hell, even flame me on my update schedule. I don't care. I'll just become stronger. Bobby the Ghosthog, phasing out.


End file.
